


Hinata Danielle's story

by SnapTheVolleyNerd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hinata's big sister tells her story, Other, but before the adoption, but will she be safe, set after the wedding, when her father hears about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapTheVolleyNerd/pseuds/SnapTheVolleyNerd
Summary: After years of keeping her past a secret from those who didn't already know, Danielle is ready to tell the world, in order to bring about more awareness to mental health and child rape/rape in general.





	Hinata Danielle's story

"Kei, do you think I should send it to the publisher?"  
He looked up at his wife and nodded. He had just finished reading a very graphic, and very detailed copy of her experiences. She wanted the world to know that this was really happening and that it could be happening anywhere. She looked at him with a mixture of relief and pain. If her book wound up being as popular as they predicted, she might have to face consequences for coming forward so boldly. Her father might find out, and that is what worried her the most. She remembered the very first time he had hurt her. It had been a horrifying sight to behold. The man that had once truly cared for her had turned his back on her for good.  
"Maybe I should ask Suga-san to read it? Or do you think that would be too much for him?"  
Kei snorted, "Suga-san will yell at people fornot telling him things, what do you think?"  
Dani sighed. She knew very well that he was right. She called Suga, hoping she wasn't disturbing them.

"Dani! How are things going?"  
"Ah, Suga-san! Things are going very well, what about your honeymoon? Also, I have a question to ask you!"  
She could almost see him blushing, as he stuttered out, "We-well, it...it's been very nice?"  
She giggled at her friend, "It's okay, Suga-san! Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to read my book when you get back? It's about my experiences before I moved here." Suga was instantly serious. "Dani, don't do things like that until you're ready. I don't want you berushing yourself through this. But yes, I will read it. Of course!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, Suga-san! We'll see you next week!"  
"That sounded like an eventful phonecall, love. Come here."  
She walked over to their small couch and curled up to her husband's side, growing warm. The snow was coming down heavily, and the wind was blowing so very loudly. She would have to send her book to Suga and the publisher at the same time. 

"It's alright, love. Go back to sleep, I'm just taking you to bed, don't worry."   
He whispered to her as she stirred in her sleep. He had picked her up and was carrying her to bed, just as he had done many times over. 

She woke up in a cold sweat, her heart pounding, and years of terror chasing her away from sleep.  
"Love, it's alright. Come here?"  
Kei asked her sleepily. She had been waking him up on accident almost every night lately, and she couldn't stop apologizing for it.   
"Alright, Kei. It was a bad one tonight."  
He wrapped his arms around her clumsily, still trying to make her feel safe, even though he had barely been sleeping for the past month.   
She looked at his face and noticed the dark circles around his eyes.   
"Oh, Kei. You don't have to wake up so many times, just for me."  
She whispered into the silence. Soon, the sound of her husband's breathing soothed her to sleep and began to dream of sweet things.  
"Good morning, Kei!", she called from the kitchen. He was having a rough morning. She prepared his coffee just the way he liked it on these days, extra strong, a hint of vanilla, and some strawberry milk, to add to the flavor. She never could fathom how he found such a horrible thing so delicious when every other person to ever try it had barfed. She was making pancakes, bacon, and eggs for breakfast, a favorite of theirs.  
"Mmmhhfhmfmf."   
She stifled a chuckle. He was still so sleepy, he couldn't even form coherent sentences yet. However, she knew something was very wrong when he ran into the wall.  
"Kei, love, are you alright??"  
She had called, as she rushed over to help her husband. The first thing she noticed, he didn't have his glasses on. Second, his face was bright red, as if he was running a fever. "Kei, you aren't going to like this one little bit, but you're staying in bed today, whether you like it or not. C'mon, honey, let's get you back upstairs."

With her husband safely in bed, she rushed back to the kitchen, grateful she had left the stove on low heat with the bacon cooking. She finished Kei's breakfast and topped it off with plenty of fresh fruit, and a green smoothie. She grabbed the tray she always used when this happened, the thermometer, a small pot of cool water, and a soft cloth.

"TSUKKISHIMA KEI GET YOUR ASS BACK IN BED"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She finally collapsed in her small office, having force fed her husband, discovering his temperature was 102 degrees, and all but tying him to the bed, she was finally able to eat her own breakfast. Of course, by now it was 11, so it would be cold. If there was one thing she didn't like about her husband, it was the fact that he refused to take care of himself whenever he was sick. She stuffed her face, needing food after such a struggle. She set about sending her book to Suga, and after another talk decided to send it to the publisher. "Kei, honey? I'm going to the store to get something, do you want anything?"He mumbled something about being healthy, and she figured he probably wanted his usual go-to for when he was sick. Most people thought it was strawberries or strawberry shortcake, but it was actually a very special cake that she made for him, whenever he was sick. She called it "the rejuvenating black potion cake". A chocolate cake, with her secret recipe chocolate frosting. Well, that and some strawberry juice. But she never could find straight strawberry juice, so she would make it herself. She sighed to herself. Maybe she should just not think about the book for now. She'll just focus on taking care of Kei. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As fate would have it, she ran into Tadashi in the store.  
"Tadashi! It's good to see you, buddy! I know you guys were gonna do something today, but-"  
"Tsukki's sick again, isn't he?"  
She sighed and nodded her head.   
"If he would just take better care of himself, honestly, he would be fine!"  
Tadashi nodded in agreement.   
"Well, we both know how Tsukki gets when he's sick, so you better get home pretty quick, Dani! Here, let me help you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kei, I'm back!"   
She set the groceries on the table, and went upstairs, only to find Kei trying to work on his computer. Dani had had enough.  
"Kei, honey. If you don't get you workaholic ass back in that bed, I will strangle you myself."  
Never had Kei feared his wife as much as he did at that moment.


End file.
